Journal Egaré
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: Des sentiments, un besoin d'extérioriser, de se confier... Un journal... Une simple bousculade qui va changer toute une vie ! ...Ou plus !
1. Une Histoire Dans Un Jounal

**Titre: Journal Egaré**

**Auteur:** Miss Crazy Drake.

**Disclaming:** Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement xD). Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling (méchante, elle pourrait partager xD). Il y a juste cette histoire qui est à moi.

**Pairing:** Alors je vous le dis ou pas ? Allez je fais pas ma sadique lol! C'est RW/BZ.

**Rating:** On va dire...M.

**Note:** Je démarre une autre fic, mettant en scène un couple différent de la première. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on les retrouvera aussi ici ! J'ai voulu tester quelque chose de nouveau, et aussi...je vous l'avoue...je suis complètement bloquée pour la suite de "Sentiments Dévoilés". J'ai eu une sacrée panne d'inspiration ! Mais je compte reprendre l'écriture d'ici peu. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Note 2:** Je dédie cette fic à ma **_Soso_** (alias Not A Princess) et ma tite **_Marion_**.

**IMPORTANT:** Je préviens que cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si celà ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours partir...je ne vous retient pas !! Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**** Une histoire dans un journal **

_**Dimanche 3 juin 2007**_

_**20h33**_

Bonjour je m'appelle Ronald Weasley,

Un nom banal pour vous…sans importance peut être…mais qui n'est pas sans conséquence dans le monde Sorcier. Je suis aujourd'hui âgé de 22 ans…et je suis devenu Directeur de la Section des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie, ainsi que Rédacteur en Chef de La Gazette du Sorcier, spécialisé dans la rubrique des Sports Magiques: un emploi du temps chargé certes. Mais le sport, c'est un loisir avant tout pour moi. Alors je suis parfaitement en mesure d'exercer dans 2 domaines aussi différents soient-ils. Je reconnais que c'est un sacré parcours en si peu de temps, pour un homme comme moi…membre d'une famille de 7 enfants, qui était très loin d'être riche. C'est bien le cas de le dire ! Nous étions pauvres…mais depuis, bien des choses ont changé…même trop à mon goût.

Je me demande ce qu'il me prend de vouloir écrire ma vie, mes sentiments les plus profonds dans ce journal. Sûrement ce besoin de m'extérioriser, de pouvoir **enfin** faire sortir tout ce que j'ai en moi depuis trop longtemps; et de laisser mon passé enfermé avec des mots derrière moi. J'aurai pu tout aussi bien en parler à Harry ou Mione, ou même à quelque un de ma famille…mais je ne peux faire cela. J'en suis incapable; je n'aurai pas la force de soutenir le regard d'une personne pendant que je lui « raconterai » tout ceci. Et puis écrire…j'ai comme l'impression qu'un sentiment de bien être s'empare de mon corps, cette possibilité d'aborder des sujets délicats sur lesquels il y a eu des retournements incroyables, et qui m'ont changé: ça me soulage.

Par exemple, un changement phénoménal…c'est que la Guerre est finie depuis maintenant 5 ans, et comme je l'ai toujours espéré et cru…Harry a réussi à vaincre Voldemort ! Tout le monde espérait qu'il y arriverait, mais beaucoup avait perdu l'envie d'y croire : trop de pertes, de douleur, de meurtres, de violence…et de pouvoir en jeu !

Si je devais la qualifier en un seul mot : je dirais la folie. Tout « ça » par la folie meurtrière d'un homme qui ne voulait que le pouvoir.

Heureusement que cette période est révolue, le monde se porte 1000 fois mieux. Maintenant si je venais à regarder au travers de la fenêtre qui fait face au bureau de mon appartement, je verrai sans aucun doute des sourires, de la joie sur les visages de chacun. Les gens revivent, même s'il y aura toujours des plaies qui ne pourront jamais se refermer. Des cicatrices qui resteront toujours ouvertes…et visibles. Même en essayant de les panser, de les atténuer, de les cacher, on ne pourra oublier ce qui s'est déroulé. Cela fera toujours parti de nous, de notre personnalité, de ce que l'on est aujourd'hui.

Nous avons tous perdus quelque chose même si l'on est ressorti gagnant de cette Période Noire, comme je l'appelle. Moi…j'y ai perdu ma sœur…mon adorable petite sœur…Ginny, ainsi que mon frère Percy. Rien que de penser à eux, j'ai mal…mal au plus profond de mon être…je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues en ce moment même. Encore maintenant, après 5 ans…5 longues années…je suis toujours aussi sensible et perdu quand je pense à eux comme dans ces moments. C'est surtout la perte de ma sœur qui m'affecte le plus…je sais que je ne devrais pas parler ainsi, mais Percy me manque beaucoup moins. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, mais devant ma mère, je me tais. Je ne dis rien, je me retiens de lui faire encore plus de mal qu'elle n'en a déjà. Je la comprends ! Elle a perdu 2 enfants qu'elle aimait plus que tout…même si je n'arrive pas à admettre le mal que Percy lui avait causé en se retournant contre **SA** propre famille au profit du Ministère. Par la suite il a changé et a reconnu son erreur en revenant vers nous, mais c'était trop tard pour moi.

Nous nous sommes tous battus et c'est peut être là qu'est le problème…Ginny n'aurait jamais dû se trouver présente lors de la Bataille Finale. Je lui avais ordonné de ne pas venir, que sa place n'était pas là…mais elle était tellement déterminée sûre d'elle, qu'elle a voulu se battre à n'importe quel prix. Et c'est le prix de sa vie qu'elle a payé ! Je m'en veux tellement, tout est de ma faute. J'aurai dû la surveiller, faire attention aux différentes attaques qu'elle subissait. Mais non ! Je me suis révélé incapable d'être là pour elle, au moment où il le fallait. Je ne mérite pas d'être son frère ! J'ai honte de moi chaque jour qui passe !

Je me sens lâche !

A chaque fois que je dis cela devant ma famille ou mes amis, ils me réprimandent sévèrement en me disant que rien n'est de ma faute, que c'est arrivé parce que cela devait arriver et que je n'aurai rien pu y changer si j'avais été à ses côtés. Avec pour amis Harry et Hermione, il ne faut jamais que je me laisse abattre, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de me motiver, d'être présent pour moi. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils font partis de la famille Weasley. Ils sont comme un frère et une sœur pour moi. Ils m'ont tellement apporté !

C'est dingue tout de même ! Le fait de penser à eux me fait prendre conscience que ma vie privée est un vrai désastre…Autant je m'en suis bien tiré dans ma vie quotidienne, professionnellement aussi, la preuve est que je peux vivre comme j'en ai envi. Je possède même plus d'argent que nécessaire. Autant ma vie amoureuse est catastrophique ! Tout le monde pensait que je finirai avec Hermione, la réalité en est tout autre. On est effectivement sorti ensemble lors de la 6ème année à Poudlard, et cette idylle a continué pendant plus d'un an. J'étais réellement amoureux d'elle, mais seulement…mes sentiments ont évolué au fil du temps. Nous étions pourtant fou l'un de l'autre, même durant cette période très noire. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble et étions très soudés ; d'ailleurs en sortant de Poudlard, nous avions pris une décision : on se battrait jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il en coûte !

Nous sommes donc entrés en tant que membre au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était là qu'était ma place. Je m'étais toujours dit que je serai là pour Harry, à ses côtés quoiqu'il advienne. Je voulais lui apporter mon aide, tout en restant proche de la femme que j'aimais en cette époque. Mais maintenant, je me dis que, peut être j'aurai dû partir avec Harry à la recherche des Horcruxes. Cela aurait été préférable pour moi.

Je ne sais combien de fois j'avais essayé de le convaincre de me laisser venir, la seule chose que j'avais récolté de sa part c'était « reste avec Hermy, elle a besoin de toi ». Comme si lui n'aurait pas eu besoin de moi. Tu parles ! Le mieux aurait été que je prenne un peu de distance. Cela aurait été la meilleure solution qui aurait pu m'éviter la situation dans laquelle je suis actuellement et qui me tue à petit feu.

J'étais donc resté au QG sur ordre de mÔsieur Harry Potter, avec les autres membres qui en faisaient partis. Ils ne restaient pas tous présents, alors il y avait souvent des vas et viens au 12 Square Grimmauld. C'était devenu la routine, en somme.

Quand à nous 2, nous étions plus ou moins présents, Hermione et moi avions décidé d'entrer dans les rangs du Ministère en tant qu'Auror. On avait subi une formation très intensive et complexe pour évaluer nos compétences. On savait parfaitement pour quelles raison le niveau était aussi élevé, le Ministère voulait les meilleurs Aurors, capable d'être formé le plus rapidement possible. C'était décisif pour pouvoir se battre contre Voldemort et ses troupes. Il fallait à tout prix le stopper, et pour cela…il fallait mettre en œuvre des actions de recrutement irréprochables pour recueillir les éléments les plus forts. Au vu de la formation que l'on subissait, les nerfs se révélaient être très durs à contrôler et les plus faibles lâchaient prises, ne pouvant subir cette énorme pression plus longtemps. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous faisions partis des plus puissantes forces, et une élite spéciale avaient été créée quelques temps auparavant pour les accueillir. Sans aucun doute, nous avons été accueillis en son sein ainsi que d'autres « surdoués ». De ce fait, nous avions accompli en à peine quelques mois, ce que l'on aurait dû faire en temps normal…en une voire deux années.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, nous avions dû faire face à de fréquentes attaques de Mangemorts. Une grande agitation avait commencé à se faire ressentir du côté adverse, et peu à peu nous avions pris connaissance des rumeurs circulantes, et de ce que ça voulait laisser entendre.

Notre hypothèse à tous n'avaient fait que se renforcer un soir où Harry était rentré d'une de ses missions assez amoché. Je me souviens parfaitement que pendant un bon moment, il n'avait prononcé aucun mot…et cette situation nous avait à tous inquiété. Ce silence pesant nous étouffant à chaque seconde qui passait sans aucune réaction de sa part. puis, il nous avait finalement regardé et nous avait annoncé la destruction du dernier Horcruxe avec un petit sourire. Les réactions qui avaient explosé dans la pièce avaient été diverses, pour la plupart du soulagement (surtout de ma mère), mais aussi de la fierté visible de la part de Rémus et McGonagall, et mes frères…vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Pour ma part, j'avais été heureux qu'il ait enfin fini mais je savais que le plus dur restait à faire. Il fallait garder la tête sur les épaules et rester conscient qu'une autre épreuve, très difficile approcher. La plus dure de toutes, et aussi la Dernière que l'on devait accomplir ensemble !

Cette soirée fût pleine de rebondissements, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Un peu plus tard, nous avions eu droit à une surprise, et de taille celle-ci : une visite des plus inattendues avait eu lieu. Rien que le fait de repenser à cet instant, j'ai des flashs devant les yeux qui apparaissent, qui me font repasser par des épisodes de ma vie que je voudrais oublier…J'ai soudainement la gorge sèche, et mal…mal au cœur…mal dans tout mon être. Je revois sans cesse les mêmes images, je voudrais devenir aveugle pour ne plus voir tout « ça » défiler dans ma tête. Tout oublier ! Jusqu'au moindres détails ! Ce serait une délivrance pour moi ! Mon calvaire pourrait enfin prendre fin…mais rien, pas même une bribe de souvenirs ne veut s'échapper de cet antre qu'est ma mémoire.

Je me revois encore m'être dirigé vers la porte d'entrée accompagné d'Harry, puis avoir posé ma main sur la clenche pour l'ouvrir…la vision de ces 3 silhouettes encapuchonnées se détachant dans le crépuscule…immobiles, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de notre part…puis l'une d'elles qui s'était avancé et avait retiré sa capuche…ces 2 yeux bruns qui avaient alors croisé les miens…un seul regard avait suffit en quelques secondes à faire basculer ma vie…**le sien !**

Dès l'instant où ses prunelles brunes étaient entrées en contact avec les miennes, tout mon monde s'était écroulé. Plus rien n'avait compté autour de moi, ce sentiment de bien être qui m'avait envahi…impossible de l'oublier ! Cette sensation avait été incroyable, seul **Lui** arrivait à me faire ressentir cela.

Sur le coup, j'avais été inquiet de tout ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment…et heureusement pour moi, personne n'avait remarqué mon malaise. Ils avaient été persuadé que ceci été l'effet de surprise, donc parfaitement normal vu la représentation que l'on avait devant nos yeux. Face à nous s'était trouvé Drago Malefoy, ainsi que notre très cher ex-professeur de Potions, tous 2 accompagnés de Blaise Zabini. L'incertitude la plus complète avait régné dans ma tête, me mettant dans l'impossibilité de comprendre quoi que ce soit ; le fait qu'ils soient présents tous les 3 et ensuite…le torrent de sensation qui avait explosé en moi lorsque Zabini m'avait regardé…Le doute m'avait emporté, et m'avait fortement tiraillé. Je ne savais plus rien…je me perdais tout simplement. Pourtant je devais rester conscient de ce que leur présence signifiait.

C'était lors de la soirée que nous avions tous appris que Rogue et Malefoy n'étaient pas les traîtres que nous pensions. C'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait décidé de mourir, il en avait fait la demande à notre professeur honni. Ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé au début, mais ceci avait été sans compter la force et la volonté inébranlable d'Albus. En résumé, il n'avait rien fait de plus que d'obéir à son mentor. Le choc de cette révélation avait été très dur à encaisser pour nous tous ; celle qu'Albus Dumbledire avait planifié depuis longtemps de mettre fin à ses jours pour sauver la situation de Malefoy, pour que le Serment Inviolable soit respecté par Rogue, ainsi que pour préserver sa « pseudo » couverture en tant que Mangemort dévoué à son Maître. J'avais eu du mal à y croire, mais il avait bien fallu que je l'admette quand Rogue nous avait annoncé que tout avait été écrit dans le Testament qu'Albus avait fait avant de mourir : ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry avait été au courrant avant, quand les 3 Serpentards nous l'avaient annoncé. Par la suite, ils nous avaient révélé qu'après leur fuite, ils avaient dû se cacher car Voldemort avait voulu en finir avec Drago. L'échec de sa mission avait été mal vue, comme je l'avais compris. Blaise nous avait ensuite fait le récit de ce qu'il avait fait de son côté. Il avait essayé de reprendre contact avec Drago peu de temps après la mort du directeur, et avait fini par partir les retrouver, mais ne nous avait pas révélé la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir. D'ailleurs, encore aujourd'hui…c'est un mystère qui demeure toujours pour moi. Je me souviens que pour la suite de leurs péripéties…nous étions allés de surprise en surprise. J'avais été tellement abasourdi sur le coup que je me demande bien la tête que je pouvais faire. Je devais sûrement avoir l'air d'un…abruti fini ! En résumé, nos 3 Serpentards nous avaient annoncé qu'ils s'étaient rangés de notre côté, qu'ils avaient œuvré par des actions pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort ; mais la dernière chose qu'ils nous avaient dites m'avait le plus retourné. Ils avaient aidé Harry pour la recherche des Horcruxes. Cette révélation nous avait, à tous, fait un sacré choc. Je n'avais pas été épargné, j'ai encore le souvenir des sensations que j'avais ressenti à ce moment. Au plus profond de moi, je m'étais senti horriblement trahis ! Trahis car mon meilleur ami avait préféré accepter leur aide plutôt que la mienne. Je lui en avais voulu pendant quelques jours, puis une parole que l'on avait prononcée m'avait fait réfléchir.

_« Les actes ne sont qu'une partie infime de la réalité. Ce sont les intentions que l'on a qui compte et justifie réellement nos actions »_

5 ans après, cette phrase résonne encore dans mon cerveau. Elle m'avait permi d'éviter de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie : détruire mon amitié avec Harry pour si peu. J'avais fini par me rendre compte qu'en fait, il n'avait voulu que me protéger. Il avait préféré que je m'entraîne et que je me consacre entièrement à ma tâche d'Auror ; plutôt que « je perde inutilement mon temps » à l'aider, selon ses propres mots.

Après la réapparition des Serpentards et surtout la destruction du dernier Horcruxe, les choses s'étaient considérablement accélérées. La tension qui avait régné dans le Monde Sorcier s'était étendue comme une épidémie, et même au sein de l'Ordre…cela était devenu dur. Pourtant, de nouvelles amitiés entre les membres avaient rendu l'atmosphère beaucoup plus agréable, même bon enfant je pourrais dire. Nous avions appris à nous apprécier, à passer du temps ensemble les uns les autres. Cette ambiance était sympa en y repensant…un peu de bonheur dans une période sombre ne faisait pas de mal. Bien au contraire !

Des rapprochements s'étaient faits, je ne peux l'oublier. Le 1er que j'avais observé ainsi que les autres fût celui entre Rémus et Severus (ce dernier ne voulant plus qu'on l'appelle « monsieur » ou « professeur »). C'était comme s'ils avaient laissé le passé derrière eux, y faisant une croix , et décidant d'être plus que de simples connaissances. Un moyen de recommencer sur de nouvelles bases…plus positives qu'auparavant, c'était une certitude. Ce fût simple et radical, en moins de 2 semaines, je ne les avais pas vu l'un sans l'autre ou presque…Au début cela avait intrigué tout le monde, piquant à vif ma curiosité par la même occasion ; mais par la suite on n'y avait plus fait attention. On était en train de découvrir un autre Rogue : aimable, poli, moqueur -on ne pouvait pas tout changer quand même, ça aurait été trop beau- et surtout, marrant ! Un sacré coup psychologique pour moi. Qui m'aurait dit un jour que notre ancien professeur aurait été capable d'avoir de l'humour ? Franchement, je ne l'aurai pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux !

L'autre rapprochement qui m'avait le plus stupéfait -si c'était possible- avait été celui entre Harry et Drago. J'avais trouvé réellement bizarre de les voir ensemble, discuter tranquillement avec bonne humeur alors que des mois auparavant, une animosité incroyable avait régné entre eux et ce, dès leur 1ère année. A chaque fois que je les avais regardé, j'avais revu une des nombreuses scènes de « face à face » qu'ils avaient pu avoir à Poudlard. Quand je comparais ces images avec la réalité, elles étaient totalement et irrémédiablement opposées ; rien n'aurait pu avoir de lien entre elles. On n'aurait même pas pu croire que leur ancienne relation avait été basée sur de la haine, de la violence ou encore de la rage. Impossible d'y croire sans connaître leur passé commun !

Etrangement quand je me souviens de leur début de « relation », je me rappelle également de ce que j'avais pu ressentir. Souvent, il m'était arrivé de me sentir comme de trop en leur présence. Cela avait été une situation compliquée pour moi, une sensation de vide avait commencé à s'emparer de moi sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce manque qui avait peu à peu fait son apparition, c'était la perte d'Harry mon frère. J'avais été persuadé que le lien qui nous unissait ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, j'étais en train de le perdre au profit de Drago ; et je ne le voulais pas…je m'étais refusé qu'il prenne cette place qui avait été la mienne depuis le début… C'était surtout ce que je croyais.

Un jour, on s'était tous réunis au salon du 1er étage : Fred, Georges, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Drago, Blaise et moi. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que l'on soit ensemble, et dès que notre emploi du temps nous le permettait -ce qui était rare- on en profitait pour se rassembler ; ce qui démontrer bien qu'en fin de compte on s'appréciait. On avait appris à se côtoyer ; peu à peu notre haine les uns envers les autres s'était estompée pour laisser place à une semblance d'amitié : un grand pas pour nous tous.

Ce jour là, je me souviens que tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude avec des discussions animées sur divers sujets -le Quidditch, les filles, les mecs, encore du Quidditch- et également des fous rires souvent causés par mes frères. Le but étant de penser à autre chose que ce qui se dérouler au dehors. En somme, tout avait été normal jusqu'au moment où j'avais vu Drago murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry, et ce dernier exploser de rire suivi de près par notre blondinet national. Cette scène avait été trop dure à supporter, cette proximité entre eux m'avait fait mal et les voir ainsi…un vrai supplice pour moi. J'avais quitté la pièce en furie, et m'était réfugié dans ma chambre. Je m'étais alors retrouvé seul, la colère du moment ayant laissé place à une tristesse sans nom. Je ne sais exactement combien de temps j'étais resté enfermé dans cette pièce, ce dont je suis certain en revanche c'est qu'un Ange m'a apporté son aide. Jusque tard dans la soirée, j'avais refusé de parler et de voir qui que ce soit, plus particulièrement Harry. Personne ne m'avait donc dérangé quand ils avaient compri mon état, j'avais eu la tranquillité que je souhaitais jusqu'au moment où Blaise était venu la troubler. J'avais été stupéfait de le voir là, étant donné que j'avais posé un sort à l'entrée de la porte en interdisant l'accès à quiconque…ou presque !

Sur l'instant, aucun de nous n'avait prononcé un mot. Pour ma part je m'étais retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de le faire, ne m'étant pas attendu à ce que quelque un ose lever le sortilège…et surtout pas Lui ; alors je m'étais contenté de le regarder. Quand à ce dernier, je pense qu'il n'avait pas voulu briser ce silence dans lequel nous étions ; il avait été loin d'être pesant…juste agréable et plaisant. Alors pourquoi rompre une telle ambiance ? Et puis parfois les mots n'ayant nullement besoin d'être, juste les regards suffisaient pour se comprendre.

Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi je l'avais laissé entrer. J'aurai pu le virer, lui dire de partir car je ne voulais pas de compagnie…mais je me rends compte que je ne pouvais pas. Si cela devait se reproduire, je suis sûr que je me révèlerai incapable d'agir de la sorte. Je suis trop faible face à mes sentiments pour lui, aussi simple que cela puisse être comme explication. Alors à la place, je l'avais laissé faire. Nous avions parlé toute la nuit ; cette envie subite que j'avais eu de m'exprimer, de me confier à Lui avait surgi de nulle part. il m'avait écouté, donné des conseils, rassuré en me faisant comprendre qu'Harry ne m'aurait jamais laissé tomber, et que si cela aurait dû arriver…quelque un aurait été là pour moi : Lui.

Il y a quelque chose de dément quand même, il suffit qu'il y ait des épisodes marquants dans notre existence, et notre esprit a la fâcheuse tendance de se les rappeler parfaitement. C'est exactement ça qui s'est passé ; je me souviens de **tout** de cette nuit passé en sa compagnie. La mémoire ne fait jamais défaut de ce genre de bouleversements, elle les imprime pour ne pas les oublier. A présent, c'est un souvenir qui est ancré dans ma tête, qui fait et fera toujours parti de ma vie et que je ne pourrais effacer !

Il m'est impensable de rayer de ma mémoire l'évènement qui m'a fait me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux de Blaise Zabini.

Dès le lendemain, j'avais été sûr de ce que mon cœur me dictait. Le nier ne m'aurait servi à rien ; juste à me faire souffrir un peu plus de cet amour refoulé. J'avais accepté facilement cette vérité, et cela m'avait rendu plus fort dans ce que j'entreprenais.

Peu de temps après cette soirée ensemble, nous nous étions rapprochés ; j'avais été heureux, même en sachant que rien de plus qu'une amitié n'aurait pu être envisagée. Au fond de moi, j'en étais parfaitement persuadé. Et pis je m'en foutais, tout ce qui avait compté à mes yeux c'était que je puisse passer du temps avec lui. Je voulais profiter le plus possible des instant qu'ils nous restaient avant la bataille, car elle approchait, c'était inéluctable et l'on ne savait pas qui s'en sortirait ou non…

La veille du jour fatidique, j'ai encore le souvenir de l'atmosphère qui avait régné : étrange était le mot qui convenait pour la définir. Chacun avait pu ressentir diverses émotions en entrant dans le QG ; la plus présente étant la peur de ne pas revenir vivant. Ce qui était compréhensible vu l'ampleur de cette lutte ! C'est aussi pour cette raison que les couples présents au sein de l'Ordre avaient voulu passé cette dernière nuit ensemble, histoire de se soutenir et de se promettre que le lendemain, ils se retrouveraient après…pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'avais été stupéfait de constater que les « amoureux » présents étaient plus nombreux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Nous ne nous étions doutés de rien du tout : alors quelle ne fût pas notre surprise à tous en découvrant que Severus et Rémus étaient ensembles. En y réfléchissant bien, la situation n'était pas aussi étonnante que cela, mais sur le coup…personne n'y avait songé. Et à vrai dire, j'avais encaissé cette nouvelle, bien que troublante.

En revanche, je n'avais pas eu la même réaction en découvrant pour Harry et Drago. Jamais je n'aurais pu concevoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble ; j'avais toujours cru qu'une amitié comme celle d'Harry et moi avait débuté entre eux. Je m'étais trompé, et lourdement ! Drago m'avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre mon erreur quand j'avais pu croiser son regard avant qu'il ne se soit éclipsé avec mon meilleur ami ce soir là. A chaque fois que j'y songe, je me dis que je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Par deux fois, j'ai failli perdre mon amitié avec lui, par deux fois…il m'a pardonné ; j'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'il me comprenne si bien. S'il n'avait rien voulu savoir, il aurait sans doute disparu de ma vie à l'heure qu'il est. Et je m'en serai voulu à mort !

Finalement, en regardant de plus près tout ce qui s'était passé au sein du 12 Square Grimmauld, une évidence m'apparaît…c'est que tout est possible dans la vie ! Des amitiés, des affinités, des sentiments forts comme l'amour s'étaient dévoilés et avaient su anéantir la rancœur, la haine et la colère qui avait perduré au début.

Et pourtant, pour moi…j'ai l'impression que rien n'est possible. J'aurai voulu, moi aussi, passé cette nuit aux côtés de celui que j'aimais, comme les autres avaient pu le faire…mais je m'étais retrouvé seul…ou presque. Dans mon cœur, ma tête…je me sentais empli de solitude ; mais en réalité j'avais été entouré de mes frères, Ginny, Hermione et Lui. Ils avaient jugé bon que l'on soit réuni : pour que l'on ait le courage nécessaire de se battre le lendemain, mais aussi pour penser à autre chose, se changer les idées même si l'on était conscient de ce qui allait survenir, mais le plus important…c'était aussi de se dire que l'on se retrouverait au complet. Une promesse à moitié faite…

Quand je repense que cette nuit fût la dernière fois que je voyais ma sœur vivante…c'est dur de se convaincre d'une telle chose ! Toute ma vie, je garderai cela à l'esprit…cette Guerre où j'ai vu disparaître l'enfant, la fillette, la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue…sous mes propres yeux, complètement impuissant !

Malheureusement, tout ceci fait parti de mon passé…un passé douloureux qui ne cessera d'exister dans mes pensées, pour me rappeler ces horreurs. J'ai sans cesse cette sensation désagréable d'être un lâche ! Harry a raison quand il me dit que je vis au travers de mes souvenirs, et que je délaisse ce qui m'entoure. Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de recommencer à vivre ; je n'y arriverai qu'en laissant tous ces évènements derrière moi, en les enfermant dans un coin de mon esprit à tout jamais, pour ne plus laisser me détruire comme ils l'ont fait jusqu'à présent.

_Une renaissance vaut mieux qu'une destruction._

C'est ainsi que je vois ma vie et non autrement. Cette phrase peut devenir ma devise, si je me tiens à ma volonté de changer. De redevenir le Ron que j'étais avant ! Vivre à nouveau dans le bonheur, la joie, les rires…et l'amour de ceux qui sont présents. Le véritable amour, celui avec un grand A…je le laisse de côté. Je m'y suis résigné il y a de cela 5 ans, depuis ce fameux soir. Le croiser au travail, discuter avec lui…ces petites choses anodines du quotidien me font vivre et je m'en contente, heureux et triste à la fois. Heureux qu'il soit toujours présent dans ma vie ; le fait de ne pas avoir perdu contact me permet de garder un lien avec la réalité des sentiments que j'éprouve toujours à son égard, de les rendre encore plus vivants si possible. Mais dans un autre sens, je demeure malheureux quand je regarde autour de moi. Ce bonheur que vivent chaque jour Harry et Hermione, chacun de leur côté, de pouvoir aimer et être aimer en retour de l'élu de leur cœur. Harry, étant avec Drago ; et Hermione…avec Viktor Krum. Étrange comme le destin agit quand il le décide. Il peut provoquer des ruptures, ce qui signifie souvent perdre contact avec tel ou tel individu ; ou au contraire réunir à nouveau pour permettre de nouvelles possibilités, ou découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Sur nous 3, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir quelque un depuis tout ce temps ; du moins, être avec quelque un pendant une période plus ou moins longue. Car j'ai bien eu quelques amants, mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Souvent, ils ne me correspondaient pas ; je n'arrivais pas à les aimer, même s'ils avaient nombre de qualités que je pouvais apprécier. J'en viens à me demander si je ne vais pas finir seul. Je me désespère de trouver la bonne personne qui voudrait de moi. Celle que je voudrais ne me veut pas…ou du moins c'Est-ce que je pense au plus profond de moi. J'aurai peut être pu plaire à Blaise, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit homosexuel ?! Et là, c'est une grande question. L'est-il ou non ? Je ne saurai le dire…c'est bien un des éléments dont j'ignore tout sur lui. De cet aspect, il est complètement différent de son meilleur ami. A Poudlrd, je me souviens parfaitement que Drago ne cachait rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il s'agissait de drague, sexe, filles ou mecs ; l'envie de se faire remarquer était trop tentante et plaisante pour lui : les potins allaient donc bon train, et cela l'amusait. Autant sur lui, on aurait pu écrire un livre entier sur ses différentes « conquêtes ». Autant sur Blaise, c'était impossible ! Il était très réservé sur sa vie privée, personne ne savait rien. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant pour un Serpentard, beaucoup avaient un très sérieux penchant à faire parler sans cesse d'eux. C'en était même horripilant à la fin !

Depuis, je peux m'avancer sans crainte en affirmant qu'il n'a pas changé ; je le connais assez pour le dire. Le fait qu'il soit resté comme autrefois me conforte. Puisque ce sont ces éléments de sa personnalité qui m'ont fait l'aimer encore plus que raison ; ces qualités que j'apprécie tant, ainsi que son attitude vis-à-vis des personnes qui l'entourent. Je voudrais tellement avoir la chance de mieux le découvrir. Mais cela signifierait se rapprocher de lui et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Il pourrait en venir à se poser des questions sur moi ; sincèrement je préfère éviter de m'engager sur cette « possible » situation. J'ai bien trop peur qu'il découvre ce que je suis !

Loin de là l'idée que je puisse avoir honte d'être homosexuel, je n'en éprouve aucune gène. Je suis comme tout le monde, à part le fait que je préfère un peu plus la compagnie masculine plutôt que féminine.

Je mène une vie normale ; et même pour ceux qui connaissent mes penchants, rien ne m'affecte. Chacun est totalement libre de penser ce qu'il souhaite : à vrai dire, je me fous royalement des opinions des gens. Certains pourront se demander pourquoi je réagis ainsi ? Peut être parce que je suis un Sorcier libre d'esprit et non un Moldu coincé, capable de trouver que les déviances de la société comme l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité sont abjectes ! C'est la seule chose que je reproche au monde Moldu, ce degré minime de tolérance qu'ils sont à peine capable d'accorder aux « écarts ». C'est là que réside l'opposition de nos deux mondes. Les sorciers ne font pas attention à tout ceci. La diversité est de mise et ils acceptent tout qu'elles que soit nos différences.

Bref, pour en revenir avec Blaise, je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Sa réaction pourrait…sans doute me décevoir ! J'ai envi de garder en mémoire ce que je sais, ce qui me plait de lui. Je ne veux pas souffrir de ce rejet qu'il pourrait avoir en découvrant la vérité.

Je me rends compte que la peur s'empare de moi à chaque fois que cette image s'impose en moi. La gérer n'est pas si simple.

Et en même temps, je trouve ma réaction stupide, j'ai vécu par le passé le même épisode. J'avais dû l'annoncer à Harry, Hermione et ma famille ; j'avais aussi été extrêmement inquiet des avis qu'ils auraient pu avoir à mon sujet. Pourtant, à la place du dégoût que je m'étais imaginé, ils m'avaient tous apporter leur soutien et rien n'avait changé après la révélation que je leur avais faite. Ils me considéraient toujours comme Ron, celui qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

Je m'aperçois finalement que tous ceux qui savent ma condition l'ont bien accepté. J'en viens à me demander si Blaise…se pourrait-il qu'il réagisse de la même manière ? L'espoir fait vivre.

Nan mais plus sérieusement, c'est une question à laquelle je vais réfléchir.

Je crois que ma décision n'est pas si définitive que ça ! Je vais voir si un changement est envisageable.

Après tout, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour des prunes ! La détermination et le courage font parti des qualités requises pour en être un. Alors je vais les honorer une fois de plus !

Ma transformation peut commencer !

Adieu l'ancien Ron ! Et bienvenue au nouveau !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Vendredi 8 Juin 2007**_

_**22h48**_

J'ignore si c'est le fait d'écrire dans ce journal, mais je me sens incroyablement bien. Comme un traitement contre une maladie, il agit sur moi et me guérit ; il fait ressortir tout ce que je croyais avoir vu disparaître ces dernières années, il anéantit un peu plus le désespoir qui me ronge pour me rendre meilleur ou plutôt…me fait redécouvrir ma vraie personnalité. Cette partie de moi qui était bien trop enfouie sous ce passé douloureux pour que je puisse la voir. Cette Lumière tout simplement enterrée par l'Obscurité.

Ma vie reprend peu à peu son court habitue sans toutes ces incessantes visions d'horreur et de mort qui m'oppressait. J'ai pu passer ces derniers jours à vivre « normalement » : en m'investissant totalement dans mes activités, ainsi que dans mon travail où ma concentration était entière. A aucun moment je ne me suis perdu dans ces souvenirs qui me font souffrir ; sans aucune fois me morfondre sur mon sort. J'ai l'impression d'être transformé, d'être un autre homme.

Comme certains collègues ont pu me dire, je respire la bonne humeur. Tout le monde commence à remarquer mon changement de comportement. Et pour être totalement honnête je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'en plaindre. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il apprécient ma joie de vivre que je laisse voir depuis quelques jours. Je suis assez attentif à ce que l'on raconte sur mon compte, quoi de plus normal !

Cela me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je vois Harry pour lui expliquer la situation, car à l'heure qu'il est, il doit sans doute être au courrant de ce qui m'arrive. Le bouche à oreille va vite quand il est enclenché ! Alors autant que je lui en touche quelques mots avant qu'il ne me fasse une crise. J'essaierai de passer à son appart demain, si je ne me trompe pas d'endroit en transplantant bien sûr ! La dernière fois, je me suis retrouvée en Italie ! Quel imbécile je vous jure ! Quand mon _cher_ meilleur ami m'avait fait parvenir sa nouvelle adresse par hibou, ce crétin fini avait soit disant oublié un mot au passage. Bien évidement, ce « mot » n'était pas sans importance. L'avantage que je tire de leur farce, c'est que je sais où passer mes prochaines vacances. Venise est un très bel endroit, vraiment superbe ! N'empêche que je suis certain qu'il l'avait fait exprès, son côté Serpentard a tendance à s'affirmer -à mon grand désespoir- au court du temps ; et Drago n'y est pas si étranger, loin de là même. Ce n'est guère surprenant qu'avec le temps leur relation est allée de mieux en mieux ; ils se sont découverts beaucoup de points communs -malheureusement- sur lesquels s'appuyer ; tout en ayant gardé cet aspect si opposé qui les ont toujours caractérisé. Et leur tendance à faire des coups fourrés fait parti de cette si merveilleuse _(ironie quand tu nous tiens)_ entente dont je me méfie sans cesse ; il m'est fortement préférable de rester sur mes gardes pour mon bien. Comme dirait Fol Œil… « Vigilance Constante »!

Et pour demain, il va falloir que j'en aie ! Qui sait ce qu'ils me préparent ! Faut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi avec eux. Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais aller me préparer mentalement à ce que je vais subir en leur compagnie…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Samedi 9 Juin 2007**_

_**17h36**_

Ça est, c'est officiel…je déteste Harry ! Quel…Gryffondor de merde ! Je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute ma vie, personne n'est aussi têtu que lui. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille le voir ? Je ne pouvais pas me perdre en chemin, ça aurait été génial ! Pour une fois j'aurai accueilli cette gaffe avec joie. Surtout que j'ai dû me coltiner Drago aussi. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec un Gryffonfor à moitié perverti en Serpentard, il a fallu que le Serpentard par excellence s'y mette également ! Je pouvais me passer de ça, sérieux !

En attendant ce fût une épreuve très pénible, et c'est enfin terminé. A présent, je suis tranquillement installé à une terrasse d'un café sur le Chemin de Traverse en train de déguster un bon soda frais ; il y a le soleil, de la chaleur, des gens qui discutent gaiement aux alentours : bref que du bonheur. Le vrai paradis comparé à l'endroit que je viens de quitter.

En début d'après midi, je me suis rendu comme prévu chez Harry pour notre petite conversation. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs datant du temps de Poudlard quand ils nous arrivaient de se confier l'un à l'autre pendant les froides nuits d'hiver, installés au coin du feu près de la cheminée dans la salle commune. J'avais quelqu'un auprès de moi qui m'écoutais, me donner des conseils…c'était une sensation que j'ai retrouvé une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. Il faut juste inclure le fait qu'il était déjà au courant de quelques petites choses me concernant, c'était sûr qu'il avait eu vent de ces nouvelles, et bien entendu il a râlé que je ne lui ai pas dit avant. Il faut toujours qu'il me reproche un truc, c'est chiant à la longue ; je ne suis pas parfait ! Je crois bien faire et je me fais engueuler. Si ça continue, je ne ferai plus rien et on verra comment _monseigneur_ Potter réagira !

Bon sang, mes réactions commencent réellement à me faire peur, on dirait un gamin ! Ouh nom d'une pipe en peau de dragon ! Hermy a raison ! Plus le temps passe et plus on se chamaille Harry et moi, comme de vrais gosses -mais son cas est pire que le mien… (quelle mauvaise foie ce Ron xD)

Donc je disais avant que je ne m'égare sur le phénomène « Potter » -qui est vraiment bien arrangé dans tous les cas- qu'il m'a un peu reproché mon oubli de l'avertir de mes changements, j'ai peut être fait une petite erreur mais je ne vais pas me morfondre ; je l'ai assez fait ces 5 dernières années ! Maintenant j'avance, je vis et je profite !

Ce sont d'ailleurs les paroles que je lui ai dit ; en m'entendant parler ainsi il a dû comprendre que quelque chose avait changé en moi et il a eu un déclic, ce qui s'est ensuivi d'une tonne de questions posées sur mon compte. J'ai fini par lui faire le récit de ce qui s'était passé : mon besoin irrémédiable de pouvoir me confier sur toute la période de ces 6 années, le journal intime dont j'avais fait l'acquisition, le bien fou qui m'envahissait quand j'écrivais, la facilité avec laquelle je faisais glisser les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais, l'effet bénéfique qu'il avait sur moi, et surtout le sentiment de renaissance qui s'opérait dans ma tête.

Pendant tout le temps où je lui ai parlé, à aucun instant, il ne m'a coupé la parole ; il m'a laissé aller au bout sans m'interrompre et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Harry me connaît mieux que quiconque, il sait -et a appris- que je suis quelqu'un de mal à l'aise quand ça touche à ma vie privée, notamment concernant ma Période Sombre ; alors il agit en conséquence. Il ne m'oblige pas à sortir ce que je ne veux pas : il a un cœur et fait preuve d'humanité comme toujours. Même Drago doit en avoir puisqu'il s'est révèle être une vraie tombe. Je n'avais pas su qu'il avait été présent depuis le début, il faut dire que j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais fait attention à rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Pour ne pas me perturber, il était resté appuyé contre le mur derrière moi, à part le moment où je l'avais remarqué il nous avait rejoint. Quand j'avais eu fini, leur visage avait été marqué par la surprise, ce qui était assez logique en soi.

Dans l'après midi, nous avions passé le reste du temps à discuter de mon 'nouveau moi', si je puis dire. Sur le coup, ils avaient été heureux que je me porte si bien. Il a fallu néanmoins que ce bon moment soit perturbé par Harry. Il m'a questionné sur ce que je comptais faire au sujet de Blaise et là, ça a été la douche froide assurée pour moi ! J'avais été totalement tétanisé de peur qu'il ait parlé de Lui en présence de Drago ; ce dernier n'a jamais su mon amour profond envers son meilleur ami. Je le lui avais caché non pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance -au contraire-, mais pour la simple raison qu'assez de personnes -selon moi- savaient ce lourd secret déjà difficile à assumer. En apprenant ceci, j'ai de suite pensé que Drago allait nous faire une crise, qu'il déchaînerait sa colère sur moi ou encore bien d'autres réactions typiques de lui. Une fois de puis je m'étais trompé -à croire que ça devient une satanée d'habitude ; il avait été surpris certes mais rien de plus, pas d'agressivité, ni de saute d'humeur digne d'un Malefoy. Je m'étais finalement résolu à le lui expliquer avec l'aide d'Harry, ne pouvant y arriver seul, les sentiments étant trop présents à travers mes mots, même si c'est moins difficile qu'auparavant où je me révélais incapable d'aborder cette partie de ma vie très mouvementée sentimentalement. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il ne m'en a pas voulu alors que son meilleur ami se retrouve directement impliqué dans mes problèmes d'amour. Je pensais qu'il ne voudrait rien savoir de plus en prétextant que ce n'était pas ses affaires…Eh bien encore raté ! C'est tout le contraire qui s'est déroulé. Il ne s'est pas arrêté de me questionner : j'ai subi un vrai interrogatoire !

J'ai bien cru que mon self control allait lâcher, ce qui aurait été regrettable que je comète un meurtre ou 2 plutôt -Harry ayant très vite rejoints son cher et tendre dans cette quête aux questions. Qu'il ose venir me dire qu'il n'a rien fait de mal la prochaine fois que l'on se voit ?! Il avait très bien vu les regards plein d'espoir que je lui ai lancé pour qu'il interrompe sa fouine, il aurait même pu lui sauter dessus sous mes yeux que je l'en aurais remercié. Toute action menée aussi improbable et tordue soit-elle les unes des autres qui aurait pu me sortir de ce traquenard…j'aurai laissé le champ libre ! C'est dire que je suis vraiment taré poue en arriver à cette extrémité, surtout sachant de quoi est capable Harry avec Drago pour avoir eu la malchance de débarquer sans frapper à la porte de leur chambre. Il est…très inventif et persuasif à ce que j'ai pu voir ; même si à la base je n'en avais pas l'intention…loin de moi l'idée d'être à ce point pervers ! Nan merci sincèrement !

Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'Est-ce que je m'égare ?! J'ai la fâcheuse impression que ça m'arrive assez souvent. A cette allure ce journal sera bientôt rempli avec plus d'anecdotes en tout genre que de choses plus sensées…ça promet ! Bon reprenons donc…

Au final de cette journée, je me retrouve avec les nerfs à fleur de peau -à la limite du meurtre, un mal de crâne digne du pire lendemain de gueule de bois et un vocabulaire d'insultes très enrichis en l'espace de quelques heures…tout à fait recommandable pour un membre du Ministère. Il ne me reste qu'à dire merci aux 2 phénomènes Potter et Malefoy pour ce résultat ! A cause d'eux si je suis dans cet état !

S'ils s'étaient arrêtés aux questions, j'aurai pu m'en sortir dans un état à peu près potable, mais là…ils ont réellement dépassé les limites, je dirai même qu'ils les ont explosé !

C'est simple, en l'espace de quelques minutes ils ont trouvé le moyen de se mettre en quête pour une nouvelle mission : me rapprocher de Blaise. Ça devait leur manquer de ne plus manigancer des plans comme au temps où Face-De-Serpent faisait sa loi. La différence qui réside, c'est qu'ils montent leur coup contre moi ! Quelle chance j'ai là ! _(ironie quand tu ne veux pas me lâcher) _N'empêche je vais réellement finir par les tuer ! Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative pour les stopper (que c'est dommage !). Pourtant j'ai essayé, mais rien n'y fait. Quand ils ont une idée en tête, ils ne l'ont pas au cul ! Dès l'instant où ils m'ont fait part de ce concept qui a osé émerger dans leurs esprits tordus, j'ai de suite tenté de les raisonner en utilisant tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables, et Merlin seul sait que j'en avais ! Cependant, encore aurait-il fallu que je puisse les placer dans la conversation ?! Mais impossible, ils refusaient catégoriquement de me laisser ouvrir ne serait-ce que la bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur est passé par la tête. Franchement, ils sont irrécupérables ! Ils ne comprennent donc pas ma situation ? Nan…ils savent. Seulement ils veulent en faire qu'à eux-mêmes, tout ceci dans le but de me rendre plus heureux même si cela doit passer par la case « amour ». Ils croient bien faire…

Qu'ils fassent donc comme bon leur semble ! Je n'ai pas envi de me battre une nouvelle fois pour leur faire entendre raison. Je l'ai assez fait aujourd'hui et on voit le résultat…Si j'avais pu parler à des murs à la place, je suis certain que l'effet aurait été identique voire meilleur.

Je suis exténué ! Ils m'ont carrément lessivé !

A présent, je ne rêve que d'une chose : rentrer chez moi pour me détendre. Et par là, j'entends mettre le plus de distance possible avec l'Enfer -chez Harry/ Car c'est exactement ce que j'ai vécu : un véritable enfer !

Je pense qu'ils vont m'oublier pendant un petit moment. Ce serait merveilleux !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Dimanche 17 Juin 2007**_

_**10h04**_

Plus d'une semaine vient de s'écouler depuis la dernière fois où j'ai écrit en ce journal, où je me suis confié dans ses pages blanches, vierges de tout le sens que prend ma vie.

Une semaine soit 7 jours…c'est peu et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris ma plume et apposer mon écriture dans ce livre. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau laisser glisser ma plume sur cette surface lisse et blanche ; n'attendant que moi et mes mots. Mais paradoxalement je ne le fais plus par besoin comme au début, mais plutôt par habitude. C'est devenu une routine du quotidien où je me consacre 1 voire 2 heures à moi seul. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais m'arrêter, bien au contraire. Je n'abandonne pas les choses qui peuvent se révéler agréable et plaisante. Et dire qu'au commencement de ce journal, j'avais presque honte…Je ne suis décidément plus la même personne.

Je suis comme un nouveau-né pourrais-je dire ; je découvre ce qui m'entoure en prenant pleinement racine avec la réalité et je laisse toutes les personnes qui sont à mes côtés me jauger de leur regard pénétrant, curieux, intrigué, avec tant de questions sur le bout de leurs lèvres. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe dans mon quotidien. Que ce soit au travail ou dans mes sorties, on ne cesse de m'observer, cherchant des réponses qui pourrait transparaître sur mon visage. Leurs réactions aussi exacerbant étaient-elles il y a de ça 2 semaines, me font plutôt sourire maintenant. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte que leurs airs ahuris les rend…débiles ?! Hum, à mon humble avis, ils n'en ont pas conscience, ce qui rend ces scènes si marrantes.

Au sein même du Ministère, des personnes arrivent à me trouver bizarre, preuve qu'ils ne se feront jamais aux changements. Pour être sincère, je ne fais guère attention à ce genre d'individus, leur jugement ne vaut rien contre ma volonté de m'améliorer. Ils essaient simplement de me faire fléchir dans la société, de faire en sorte que je retombe plus bas que terre. Cela ne plait pas à tout le monde de voir un Weasley dans les hautes branches de la hiérarchie. Il faut le dire, se voiler la face ne sert à rien si ce n'est de se mentir à soi-même. Ils se sont créés des illusions en tentant de cacher la vérité, une vérité qui les rend vulnérables : leur jalousie envers moi. Elle les affaiblit et les transforme en des bêtes assoiffées, la perte de contrôle prenant le dessus sur la raison. Leur but étant d'éliminer les moins que rien, les « indignes à leur sang » pour reprendre leurs termes exacts. Qu'ils démentent comme ils le veulent, je ne fais qu'énoncer une réalité. Quand je croise ce genre d'individus dans les couloirs du Ministère, je ne peux m'empêcher de les comparer à des Mangemorts, la ressemblance est tellement flagrante à mes yeux. La même façon de rabaisser les autres, l'aversion qu'ils dégagent envers les Moldus et les Cracmols et j'en passe. J'en viens à me dire que Voldemort leur manque ; c'est mal de parler ainsi mais…ce n'est qu'une évidence en les observant.

Travailler au Ministère n'a pas que des inconvénients, je peux y retrouver quelques vieilles connaissances de Poudlard ce qui est en soit une bonne chose ; tel que Seamus Finnigan, Ernis McMillan du département des Abus de Sorcellerie. Il m'arrive de croiser Neville avant qu'il n'entreprenne ses voyages à la découverte de plantes rares: en tant que Botaniste, il excelle. S'il continue, il va voler la vedette à Rogue ! Mais je crois que ce qui m'a le plus surpris fût sans aucun doute de tomber nez à nez avec Parkinson. Rien ne m'avait préparé à cela ! Me faire sauter dessus par cette brunette lors d'une réunion des Aurors, en m'explosant les tympans rien qu'en prononçant mon nom…ma dieu ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mais le pire (car il y a pire…) c'était l'expression du visage de Blaise face à cette scène. Il était littéralement écroulé de rire. Quelle honte ! Jamais je n'aurai cru que je manquerai autant à cette Serpentarde entêtée, et il va falloir que je la supporte dans mon Département puisque cette chère Pansy est Auror.

De cette situation, j'en tire tout de même un avantage…enfin je pense. Je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Blaise, étant donné que Pansy ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher et qu'elle souhaite rattraper le temps avec Lui, je me retrouve donc de la partie. Je ne sais trop comment le prendre ; d'un côté cela me rend euphorique et de l'autre, j'ai toujours cette peur de me trahir.

Nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera. Le temps à la réflexion l'est pas le bienvenue. J'ai rendez-vous chez Hermione et Viktor. Ils m'ont gentiment invité à manger, mais je soupçonne cette chère Hermy d'être de mèche avec Harry. Je serai prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'il lui a parlé de quelque chose.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Dimanche 17 Juin 2007**_

_**22h54**_

Nom d'un dragon ! J'en étais certain ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais invité, elle n'a pas arrêté de vouloir me tirer les vers du nez concernant Zabini. Ce triple idiot qui ne sert de meilleur ami va me payer très cher le fait d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. Il est infernal. Même en l'ayant éviter, il trouve le moyen de me pourrir l'existence. Je vais finir par aller m'exiler sur une île déserte à l'autre bout du monde ; au moins là, ils arrêteront enfin de se mêler de ma vie privée ! S'ils espèrent que me pousser à agir changera quelque chose, ils se plantent la tête dans le mur !

Faire face à la personne que l'on aime entraîne des effets pervers involontaires de notre volonté (J'espère que vous avez suivi son raisonnement xD). Ils ne comprennent donc pas que…mon amour pour lui est peut être à sens unique et que j'ai peur…

Honte à moi d'être Gryffonfor.

Ce soir, je me couche la peur dans l'âme…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Mardi 26 Juin 2007**_

_**21h39**_

Les jours s'écoulent et je ne les vois presque plus passer. J'ai cette sensation que tout défile trop vite, à la vitesse de l'éclair ; comme si les heures étaient des minutes et les minutes des secondes.

Ces derniers jours, je n'ai plus le temps de rien faire. Mon emploi du temps est souvent chargé. Que ce soit au Ministère avec les réunions de plus en plus fréquentes ou alors, à la Gazette où là encore les évènements sportifs étant nombreux, il faut tacher de les couvrir. Bien sûr je ne parlerai pas des diverses soirées auxquelles je dois être ! Ma présence est tout le temps requise, et il voit mieux pour mon adorable fessier que j'y sois. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau avec Pansy ! Elle est infernale, c'est trop ! Moi qui me plaignait d'Hermione, je retire immédiatement ce que j'ai pu dire. A côté de cette Serpentarde, c'est un ange descendu du ciel.

Cela fait à peu près 2 semaines qu'elle a débarqué au service des Aurors…Eh bien, elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Sans arrêt collée à mes basques et à jouer la curieuse. Elle ne changera donc jamais pour mon grand malheur ! Le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle s'est mise en tête dès le début, à passer le plus de temps possible avec Blaise et moi ; d'où ces soirées que je qualifie d'Enfer sur terre. Il y a toujours un prétexte pour sortir et s'amuser, ou simplement être réuni comme au bon vieux temps : désespérant !

Je me sens fléchir à chaque sortie. Le simple fait d'être en Sa présence me rend faible ; toutes les forces que j'avais mise pour paraître distant, indifférent…explose en mille morceaux.

Je me révèle petit à petit, mon vrai visage apparaît et me sentiments s'expriment lentement mais sûrement. Sans que je puisse les retenir au fond de moi.

C'est dur de devoir paraître au lieu d'être.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Samedi 14 Juillet 2007**_

_**23h54**_

_Un physique parfait selon moi_

_Des yeux dirigés vers les miens_

_Un regard perçant mais envoûtant_

_Un sourire à se damner_

_Une voix douce et mélodieuse…_

Voilà comment je peux résumer cette soirée. Ce fût le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie ! Être rien qu'avec Lui !

Jamais je n'aurai pu rêver mieux. À part dans mes rêves peut être…

Quand je pense qu'au départ, je n'ai cessé de jurer et dire des obscénités après Pansy.

Normalement il était prévu que l'on aille dîner tous les 3 et que l'on se rejoigne chez moi. Bien sûr comme fait exprès, cette…peste nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous prévenir qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne pourrait donc venir ; tout en insistant pour que l'on sorte quand même à 2. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait une bonne idée, surtout en prenant compte de ces dernières semaines où je me suis énormément ouvert. Parler m'est devenu facile en sa compagnie et j'avais peur de trop en dire. Au final, ce dîner s'est révélé parfait. J'ai pu le connaître d'avantage car il s'est laissé complètement aller. Il était lui-même et j'avoue que c'en était de même pour moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais à l'aise. Je souriais, discutais, riais, émettais des idées sans avoir à être gêné.

J'avais ce sentiment de plénitude totale : comme si j'étais entier avec Lui.

Comme si je pouvais à nouveau sourire pour un rien…

Comme s'il illuminait et donner un sens à ma vie plus que jamais…

Ce soir, je m'endormirai avec le souvenir de son visage étincelant.

Le bonheur m'a ouvert ses portes.

* * *

Mon premier chapitre se termine ici.

Je sais que c'est différent, mais bon...faut bien tester de nouvelles choses parfois. J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié pour ce début. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions (négatives ou positives), c'est toujours bien d'avoir des avis critiques.

Miss Crazy Drake, toujours à votre service ! ;)


	2. Panique Pour Ce Journal

**Titre: Journal Egaré**

**Auteur:** Miss Crazy Drake.

**Disclaming:** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Il y a juste cette histoire qui est à moi.

**Pairing:** RW/BZ.

**Rating:** M.

**Résumé :** Des sentiments, un besoin d'extérioriser, de se confier... Un journal... Une simple bousculade qui va changer toute une vie ! ...Ou plus !

**IMPORTANT : **Je préviens que cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela vous rebute, vous pouvez ne pas lire et partir -je n'en serai pas vexée. Néanmoins, je vous rappelle à l'ordre qu'aucune critique homophobe ne sera autorisée ici. Je prends à coeur de faire cette fic, de la mettre à disposition de tous, alors il est hors de question de venir balancer toute sorte de critique péjorative et raciste. Car oui, être homophobe est une marque de racisme à mes yeux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Après plus de 3 ans, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic. Et je suis sur le bon fil.

Ma façon d'écrire a certainement changé depuis ce premier chapitre, et j'espère en mieux. Vous allez enfin découvrir ce que je vous réserve.

Je remercie ceux qui continuent de me suivre, et qui prennent plaisir à me lire.

_Bonne lecture à tous... :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

** Panique Pour Ce Journal**

_~O~O~O~O~_

_**Samedi 04 aout 2007**_

_**Dans un appartement, 20h36.**_

Ce journal devrait, normalement se trouver entre les mains de celui qui y écrit ses pensées, ses sentiments, les choses les plus personnelles qui ne méritent d'être confiées à personne.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pas le cas. L'auteur n'était pas présent...

En refermant ce livre, jamais il n'aurait songé à tout cela. Il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée qu'en allant sur le Chemin de Traverse, il tomberait sur _**lui**_, et qu'en plus de cela il trouverait _**son**_ journal intime quelques mètres plus loin.

Il était incroyablement surpris de savoir que Ronald Weasley, ancien Gryffondor, Responsable de la section des Aurors, était tombé amoureux de lui, Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard et Auror qualifié.

Au fur et à mesure que ses pensées divaguaient, il se rendait compte peu à peu de la situation, et de tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il se doutait fortement que le rouquin devait être paniqué à l'idée de savoir qu'une personne l'avait trouvé, l'avait lu, et surtout qu'il ou elle savait à présent son lourd secret.

Un secret qu'il cachait depuis des années.

Il réfléchissait, tout en essayant de comprendre... Mais la seule chose cohérente qu'il avait en tête... C'était cette question : « Pourquoi ? »

Une question qui pouvait avoir des centaines de réponses. Et au fond de lui, il n'en désirait qu'une. Pour être certain de la suite des évènements.

Ne sachant que faire dans l'immédiat, il décida de ranger en sécurité le journal dans le tiroir du bureau. Il le rendrait à Ron bientôt. Quand il serait sûr de la démarche à entreprendre.

Se souvenant qu'il avait une soirée de prévu avec Pansy, il se dépêcha de faire un passage par la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu. Il prit sa cape et transplana en direction du bar ''La Coqueluche'' où il devait la rejoindre.

Quand il arriva devant, il entendait déjà la musique qui provenait de l'intérieur. Il grimaça.

Comme endroit calme pour discuter, c'était pas terrible. Il sentait déjà poindre un mal de tête. Certainement causé par sa longue lecture et les réflexions personnelles qui en avaient découlé. Tout cela le chamboulait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sans qu'il le comprenne.

Il avait besoin de faire sortir tout ceci. Avec quelqu'un en qui il avait totalement confiance. Sur le coup, sa soirée avec Pansy tombait bien. Il espérait qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre avec tout ce vacarme.

Quand il pénétra dans le bar, il en profita pour observer le genre de clientèle qui venait ici. C'était son diagnostic premier sur un lieu, quand il ne le connaissait pas. Il arrivait à discerner de suite le type d'endroit que cela deviendrait au fur et à mesure. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sorcier. Très bon point. Il n'aimait pas se mêler aux moldus pour s'amuser, cela finissait par dégénérer quand une bagarre éclatait entre deux individus de ces mondes si différents. La magie intervenait toujours, et engendrait des situations guère plaisantes pour faire oublier à ces non-sorciers ce qu'ils avaient vu. C'était une clientèle assez variée, jeunes et moins jeunes trouvaient leur place. En soi, un endroit où Blaise pourrait apprécier venir par la suite, de temps à autres.

Il y avait des couleurs, se mariant assez bien avec les éclairages. De jolies décorations aux murs ainsi que des rideaux se rejoignant sur les hauts plafonds. Un endroit chic.

Il finit par repérer son amie, assise à une table dans un coin discret. Cette dernière l'apercevant, commença à lui faire un grand signe de la main. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fût qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée de Ron.

Il soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir. Et avait vraiment besoin de parler seul à seul avec son amie et collègue.

Il la rejoignit rapidement à la table, et eut droit à une amicale embrassade digne de Pansy.

- Hey ! Mon Blaise adoré ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Ton weekend se passe bien ?

Il posa dans le coin sa cape et s'installa confortablement sur la banquette rouge en velours avant de lui répondre.

- Ça va Pansy, il faut bien.

Il lui sourit pour appuyer le fait qu'il allait bien. Mais pas assez convaincant apparemment. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il continua :

- Et depuis quand tu m'adores ? Hein ? Je croyais que c'était Drago ton préféré !

Sans se départir de son sourire naissant, elle répondit :

- Depuis qu'il m'a lâchement abandonné pour Harry il y a cinq ans ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça ! Donc c'est toi mon chouchou ! Il a perdu sa place !

Sa fausse indignation fit rire aux éclats Blaise. C'était bon de se retrouver là. Ça lui faisait presque oublier le reste.

- Je lui transmettrai le message. Il sera heureux de l'apprendre.

Au même instant, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Et quelques minutes plus tard, leurs consommations étaient devant eux. Le regard de la brunette tomba sur le verre de son ami.

- Tu bois du whisky pur-feu maintenant ? C'est nouveau...

Blaise baissa les yeux sur le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Ah... Disons que, j'avais envie de prendre ça. Pour changer.

- Mouais... Si c'est pour te saouler, tu y parviendras facilement. Tu n'es pas habitué à boire ce genre d'alcool. Et pour info, je ne te ramènerai pas chez toi si tu n'es pas en état, tu te débrouilleras très cher ! Fit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail tropical.

Il la regarda avec son air faussement effaré.

- Espèce d'amie indigne !

Elle rigola doucement. Puis très vite, ils commencèrent à discuter des amis qu'ils avaient croisé chacun de leur côté lors de leur semaine. De ce qu'ils devenaient, maris, femmes, enfants, boulot... Puis inévitablement, le sujet de l'occupation sur leur samedi après-midi vint. Quand Pansy eut terminé de lui dire toutes les boutiques qu'elles avaient parcouru et sa rencontre avec Hermione Granger, elle lui demanda comment fût sa journée.

Blaise déchanta très vite. Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son verre avant de répondre.

- Oh je n'ai rien fait de spécial... Je suis allée faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme j'habite à côté. Il y avait du soleil et j'en ai profité pour m'installer sur une terrasse d'un café, en lisant les nouvelles de la Gazette. Puis tu me connais, je suis partie du côté de la librairie.

- C'était assez tranquille pour un samedi mon petit Blaise !

- Oui et tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'aime les endroits calmes en général Pansy ! D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici. J'aurai dû faire marche-arrière rien qu'en entendant le vacarme de cette musique à l'extérieur ! Fit-il en se massant les côtés de la tête.

- Il fallait que tu vois cet endroit. C'est tout nouveau ! S'écria joyeusement son amie. Je te trouve bizarre ce soir...

Elle l'observa droit dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le sentait. Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Blaise commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard. Il changea de place sur la banquette et laissa ses yeux se perdre parmi la foule. De cette façon, il fuyait pendant quelques instants la confrontation.

Elle lui attrapa la main.

- Blaise... appela-t-elle doucement. Que t'arrive-t-il d'un coup ?

Il voulut retirer cette paume contre la sienne, qui, il le savait, finirait par lever le voile sur son comportement qu'il savait déconcertant. Il finit par se lancer, le regard perdu dans son verre.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. J'ai... J'ai croisé Ron à la librairie. À la base, je ne l'avais pas vu. J'étais perdu dans le résumé d'un livre quand je l'ai bousculé. Du coup, on a commencé à discuter un peu de tout et de rien. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il est parti.

- Mais c'est cool ça... !

- Pansy ! Veux-tu me laisser finir ? Sinon je n'y parviendrai pas, la réprimanda-t-il.

- Ok, ok désolée... Vas-y ! s'excusa-t-elle, déconfite.

- Ce qu'il y a... C'est que... Voilà ! Au moment de sortir de la boutique, il y avait un livre au sol et, ça ne venait pas de la boutique, j'ai demandé. Alors je l'ai emporté avec moi, me disant que peut être, il y avait un nom pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai voulu vérifier et il s'avère que c'était un journal intime. Il... il appartient à Ron.

Cette dernière garda le silence. Elle lança un sort pour atténuer le son extérieur, ce qui les plongea dans une bulle, exclu des nuisances autour. Se doutant de la réponse, elle questionna :

- L'as-tu lu ?

Il tarda à répondre.

- Oui, avoua-t-il silencieusement. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû ! Mais ça a été plus fort que moi que de me plonger dans ses lignes. Je... Je n'imaginais pas à quel point il avait pu être mal. Et qu'il pouvait être aussi amoureux... de moi, termina-t-il en murmurant.

Maintenant que le sortilège était en place, Blaise aurait pu se croire dans une grotte tant le silence s'était établi, prenant possession de l'espace. Reprenant courage, il continua :

- Je suis pas mal remué depuis que je sais... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil ! Ron cache réellement bien ses sentiments à mon égard, depuis toutes ces années... Je ne sais pas comment il arrive à vivre au quotidien avec tout cet amour. Comment parvient-il à être naturel quand je suis là ? Quand on va boire un verre ensemble ? Dîner tous les deux comme la fois dernière où tu étais malade? Et tout ceci, sans craquer ! Et être heureux de ces petites choses qu'il pense être les seules que je puisse lui offrir...

Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, avoir quelqu'un qui l'écoutait. Et qui le fixait intensément sur le moment.

Pansy ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Blaise. Elle se le refusait formellement. Il fallait qu'elle joue carte sur table.

Elle s'arma donc de courage avant de parler.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Blaise. Tu vas peut être m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit mais... J'avais fait une promesse. Je ne pouvais rien dire... Je suis au courant pour Ron et de ses sentiments envers toi.

Blaise cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette révélation.

- Qu... Quoi ? Comment... se peut-il que tu saches ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Calme-toi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant Pansy ? Lâcha Blaise d'une voix froide. Depuis quand profites-tu de cette situation, sans m'en avoir parlé ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher une telle chose ! Ron souffre, et toi, tu te contentes d'observer les évènements de loin ! Nous ne sommes plus à Serpentard pour agir de la sorte !

Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant se résoudre à le couper. Alors elle attendit qu'il ait fini. Il avait parfaitement le droit de lui en vouloir. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas pu le lui dire. Sa curiosité avait été plus forte pour savoir et elle avait été contrainte de faire une promesse, qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre.

- Écoute, tu as raison d'être en colère. C'est ton droit. Mais à présent, j'aimerai t'expliquer si c'est possible !

Pour toute réponse, Blaise se contenta de balancer son regard sur les environs du bar, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à elle. Alors que c'était tout l'inverse.

- J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur Ron depuis que nous sommes dans son équipe, et qu'on le revoit. Il s'est comporté dès le début, d'une manière très amicale avec nous. Il apprécie notre compagnie, et inversement. J'adore ce type, même si je n'aurai pas imaginé avouer cela quand nous étions encore ces élèves à Poudlard.

Cela fit sourire Blaise, tant c'était vrai. Elle continua voyant qu'il l'écoutait :

- Au fur et à mesure du temps que l'on passait tous ensemble, je me suis rendue compte combien il était attentif à toi, à tes paroles, tes gestes, tes actions. Bien plus qu'il ne l'était pour moi. Cette situation a fini par venir à bout de ma curiosité. Je ne trouvais pas cela normal. Et au fond de moi, ce comportement me semblait familier. J'ai fini par mettre le doigt dessus : Drago. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'ai donc pris la décision d'aller le voir -un après-midi où Harry serait occupé. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Nous avons longuement discuté, ou plutôt j'ai parlé et il m'a écouté. Je l'ai trouvé trop silencieux... Ça cachait quelque chose. Puis il m'a fait faire la promesse qu'en échange de sa parole, je devais me taire pour votre bien à tous les deux. C'est là que j'ai su toute la vérité, cette vérité même qui fait que Ron t'aime depuis plus de cinq ans et qu'il le cache au fond de lui. Je suis désolée Blaise...

Il avait du mal à croire que Drago était au courant et qu'il ne le lui avait rien dit. La colère montait en lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état. Le journal de Ron l'avait rendu beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne l'aurait songé.

Il se passa la main sur les yeux.

- Ce fameux après-midi chez Drago... ne serait-ce pas ce jour-même où l'on devait dîner tous les trois ? Et que finalement, nous avons passé cette soirée seul à seul Ron et moi, étant donné que tu étais tombée ''malade'' entre temps, accentua-t-il.

- J'avoue que ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de vous faire ça. Pour ma défense, je venais d'apprendre toute cette histoire et je voulais voir la façon dont les choses pourraient se dérouler sans ma présence.

Blaise la fusilla du regard.

- Eh bien sache que cette soirée fût une excellente occasion de mieux se connaître. Alors oui, je me suis bien amusé. Oui j'ai trouvé sa présence très agréable. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Il se leva, signe évident qu'il la congédiait.

- Il est tard, je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de calme, je vais donc rentrer.

Tout en l'observant mettre sa cape, Pansy se dit que cette soirée n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Le comportement de Blaise était compréhensible, mais il ne faisait pas d'efforts pour comprendre sa situation. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle s'était retrouvée coincer. Drago l'avait piégé, à sa façon.

La brunette posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

- Blaise, tu peux être en colère. Mais s'il te plaît... Ne dis rien ! Il faut que tu gardes tout ceci pour toi! Ron ne doit pas être au courant ! Il ne doit pas savoir que tu sais. Sinon imagine les conséquences... Promets-le moi ! Insista-t-elle.

- J'agirai en mon âme et conscience ! Bonne soirée Pansy !

Il se détourna rapidement en direction de la sortie du bar, sans un regard pour son amie et collègue. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas capable de passer outre le mensonge. Il prenait cela comme un terrible affront les agissements de Pansy. Et il n'était pas en mesure d'acquiescer gentiment dans le sens que l'autre souhaiter.

_~O~O~O~O~_

**Le même jour, un peu plus tôt.**

**Dans un appartement à l'autre coin de Londres, 17h42.**

- Mais où ai-je pu le poser ?!

Telle était la question... Du moment.

Ron Weasley, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, était en train de retourner tout son appartement tel un enfant cherchant un jouet bien précis et pas un autre. Il n'était nullement question de jouet, mais plus précisément de son bien le plus précieux : son journal.

Depuis quelques mois, il avait fini par tenter une nouvelle expérience pour extraire le mal-être qui le possédait. Et le mieux était que cela fonctionnait.

D'une contrainte sans résultat, cette thérapie était devenue un moment de plénitude quand il se mettait à y écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était son petit rituel à lui.

Personne ne le jugeait face à ses sentiments les plus profonds, ses opinions les plus précises, ses critiques les plus sévères. En bref, il avait la sensation d'être libre et plus léger une fois ses mots transcrits sur papier.

En cet instant précis, il aurait bien aimé répéter son œuvre. Seulement, petit hic. Il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur son journal.

Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir déposé sa sacoche sur son bureau en rentrant du Chemin de Traverse. Elle y était, mais à l'intérieur, aucune trace de l'objet de sa convoitise.

La panique commençait à poindre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter aussi vite.

Il se mit assis sur le bord du canapé, et tenta de refaire sa journée au calme. Il valait mieux procéder par étape.

Bon, il avait passé la majeure partie de la matinée à boucler l'article sur l'un des matches importants de la saison de Quidditch pour la Gazette. Ensuite, il avait déjeuné et s'était mis en route pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il devait y retrouver Hermione, ce qui s'était fait. Ensuite...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se souvenait plus. Comment était-ce possible ?

Au bord de la crise de nerf, il décida de faire appel à Harry. Pour les situations catastrophiques, son ami trouvait toujours une solution. Il possédait plus de self-contrôle que lui, à qui cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il se dirigea donc vers le téléphone et sélectionna le numéro de son meilleur ami, enregistré dans le répertoire. Ce moyen de communication était, certes, moldu. Mais il possédait un atout majeur que les hiboux n'avaient pas : la rapidité de connexion en seconde. Cette installation était d'ailleurs la seule que Drago avait accepté dans leur domicile.

Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, on décrocha :

- Allô ! Domicile Malefoy ! S'écria une voix distante et claquante.

- Salut Drago, c'est Ron ! Je... Serait-il possible de... de parler à Harry ? Lança maladroitement le rouquin que la panique gagnait.

- Euh... oui. Je vais te le chercher.

Il ferma les yeux et remercia mentalement le blondinet pour ne pas avoir posé de question. Il l'entendit appeler Harry, puis quelques secondes plus tard :

- Ron ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

Il ne chercha pas à lui mentir. Drago lui avait sûrement dit que sa voix trahissait son désarroi.

- Je... Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait de mon journal ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir Harry ! Je suis en totale panique !

C'était un appel au secours. Le grand gaillard qu'était devenu le dernier fils de la famille Weasley était en train de craquer.

- Ne bouge pas ! J'arrive ! Lui dit Harry, avant de raccrocher.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Harry n'était pas seul. Drago était également présent.

- Avant que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu avais demandé l'aide d'une seule personne. Mais je suis aussi ton ami, répondit Drago avant que Ron n'ait pu dire un seul mot. Et à deux, ça ira plus vite pour arranger la situation !

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête, sous l'œil inflexible du blond.

- Il a tenu à m'accompagner, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, lui souffla Harry en entrant derrière sa moitié.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, toute aide sera... la bienvenue. Il connait ma situation de toute façon. Je... Je suis en pleine crise d'angoisse... je n'arrive à rien, termina-t-il la gorge nouée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, comme petit signe de réconfort. Drago n'avait jamais été doué pour les démonstrations de sentiments, mais il s'était amélioré.

- T'en fais pas Weasley, on va trouver une solution ! Tu oublies qui est là !

Ron lui retourna un petit sourire.

- C'est sûr !

Et pendant les vingts minutes qui suivirent, le couple opéra dans le bon sens, en posant des questions à Ron sur tout ce qu'il avait fait de l'après-midi, ses moindres faits et gestes qui lui feraient savoir où il avait pu mettre son journal. La panique pouvait nous faire oublier jusqu'à même notre prénom. Cette méthode de questionnement intérieur était donc un bon moyen de se souvenir sans forcer.

Ça ne fonctionnait guère quand...

- Oh nom d'une gargouille ! S'écria Ron. Je l'ai perdu au Chemin de Traverse !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr maintenant ? Demanda Drago.

Le rouquin revoyait clairement la situation se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il se souvenait qu'à plusieurs reprises on l'avait bousculé dans des boutiques tant il y avait de monde. C'est à l'un de ses moments que le journal avait dû tomber de sa sacoche.

Il leur expliqua ce dont il se remémorait.

- ... Et je crois que c'est là que ça a dû se passer. Je n'aurai pas dû le prendre avec moi. J'avais trouvé intéressant de m'installer à une terrasse pour... me libérer un peu, après qu'Hermione serait partie. Je n'imaginais pas que... qu'une telle chose se produirait !

- Quand tu es reparti, tu l'avais avec toi ? Questionna Drago.

- Oui, je me souviens l'avoir remis à sa place, répondit Ron avec certitude.

- Et après, dans quelles boutiques es-tu allé ? Demanda Harry, silencieux jusqu'alors.

Ron réfléchissait. Il n'avait fait que quelques échoppes, puisqu'à la dernière, il avait rencontré Blaise. Il était sûr grâce à sa rencontre avec lui.

- Je suis passé dans la boutique de Fred et Georges pour les voir, on a discuté un peu en prévision du repas familial le weekend prochain. Ensuite, j'ai remonté la rue et j'ai fait un petit détour par Gringotts, il me fallait un peu d'argent. Et je me suis arrêté à la librairie. Là, j'ai passé une bonne demi-heure à éplucher quelques nouveautés sur le Quidditch. Et en retournant à la caisse, quelqu'un m'a bousculé... C'était Blaise. J'ai donc... J'ai donc encore pris le temps de parler un peu avec lui. Puis en ressortant, j'ai pris la direction du Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané directement du côté Sorcier ? soupçonna Drago.

- J'avais envie de prolonger la promenade... éluda Ron.

Il semblait que la discussion était close. Drago aurait pourtant bien voulu en savoir plus sur la rencontre entre son meilleur ami et le rouquin. Un regard vers Harry et il sût que ce dernier pensait à la même chose.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? Tenta sa moitié.

- Non Harry ! C'est tout ! Je ne sais pas où, ni comment, ni à quel moment cela a pu se produire ! Sinon crois-le bien, je ne vous aurais pas demandé de venir !

Il s'énervait et ce n'était pas bon. La colère ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

Voulant retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions, il alla s'assoir sur le canapé, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

La scène à laquelle il assistait ne lui plaisait pas, et rester là sans rien faire n'était pas non plus la meilleure solution. Drago pensait donc se rendre sur place. Il finirait peut être par trouver quelque chose.

- Harry, reste avec Ron. Je vais aller voir là-bas.

- Quoi ? Dirent-ils en chœur.

En entendant ses propos, Ron s'était redressé.

- Tu ne trouveras rien Drago. Vu le monde qu'il y avait, il y a peu de chance que tu tombes dessus par hasard.

- Le hasard n'existe pas Weasley. Mais sait-on jamais... La chance est souvent du côté des Malefoy ! Lança-t-il sur un ton sûr de lui.

Harry ria.

- Pour l'instant, j'en ai toujours eu plus que toi ! Mais bon... !

Faisant fi de cette remarque, Drago vola un baiser rapide au brun et disparut derrière la porte.

Les yeux toujours rivés dessus, Ron demanda, d'une voix totalement détaché :

- Tu crois qu'il y a une chance minime ?

Harry prit le temps pour répondre, en venant s'installer à côté de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

- Pour être honnête, rien ne m'étonne venant de Drago ! Maintenant... Ça reste à voir. Ça dépend de pas mal de facteurs !

- Oui c'est sûr !

Sentant le silence s'éterniser, Harry décida de changer un peu le cours de la discussion. Il voulait éviter de voir Ron aussi mal. Il aurait souhaité arranger les choses, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il savait combien ce journal avait permis à Ron de changer. Il avait enfoui ses mauvais cauchemars au fond de celui-ci et appréciait la vie comme elle l'était. Ces changements se voyaient beaucoup. Et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre. Il était heureux de le voir ainsi. Même s'il manquait l'amour au tableau. Il fallait qu'il creuse encore un peu cette piste d'ailleurs.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas dit grand chose sur ta petite rencontre avec Blaise... laissa-t-il en suspens.

Ron le regarda et se mit à rire.

- Espèce de mégère !

- Tu utilises les insultes moldus maintenant ? Je suis surpris Ron ! Vraiment ! Le regarda Harry avec de grands yeux.

Soupirant devant l'éternelle détermination d'Harry, le rouquin ne batailla pas plus. Quand son meilleur ami voulait le passer à la casserole sur ce sujet, il perdait toujours et se mettait à table.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire Harry ! On a parlé quelques minutes, rien de plus ! Et les thèmes qui revenaient été : boulot, Gazette, amis, et occupations du weekend. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Donc ne t'attends pas à quoique ce soit de spécial. Ça fait cinq ans... dois-je te le rappeler ?

Toujours aussi optimiste, Harry n'avait de cesse pensé que l'amour avait une place dans la vie de chacun. Il existait sous différentes formes et frappait au moment les plus inopportuns.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes depuis tant d'années qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Arrête de croire de telles choses. L'amour n'est pas destiné qu'à Hermione et moi, comme tu le penses constamment !

- Ah non ? Et pourtant, je suis seul Harry ! S'écria son ami. Je suis seul... Et personne ne remplacera le fait que j'aime Blaise. Je ne veux pas d'un autre ! J'ai déjà essayé sous les recommandations de Drago, et ça a mené à des ruptures ! Comme je m'en étais douté !

Harry tenta de parler mais se tût sous le geste de Ron.

- Laisse-moi parler ! Depuis des années, vous me harcelez et revenez sans arrêt sur Blaise. Il faut que vous arrêtiez ! Pour vous, ce qui fait votre couple aujourd'hui, ça a fonctionné ! Et tant mieux ! Vous formez l'un des plus beaux que je connaisse ! Mais moi ?! N'essayez pas de reproduire ce schéma. Il aurait dû se mettre en marche il y a bien longtemps. Ce ne fût pas le cas, alors... laissez-moi tranquille ! Je vivrai avec les seules choses que Blaise pourra m'offrir : son amitié.

Aussi réalistes que soit ses propos, Harry ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ron avait beaucoup perdu et il ne pouvait pas continuer de le faire.

- Tu ne peux pas abandonner ainsi ! Il y a des avancées tout de même...

- Et pour ça, je dois remercier Pansy ! Le coupa Ron. C'est elle qui tient absolument à ce que l'on sorte tous les trois dans la plupart des cas ! Ce n'est pas venu de lui ! Concernant le reste, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il se passe au fond de son cerveau !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, comme l'espoir qui disparaît et va voir dans d'autres horizons.

Pour Harry, ne pas croire en l'amour était invraisemblable. C'était ce sentiment qui lui avait donné la force d'aller aussi loin, de combattre des choses dont il ne semblait pas capable d'anéantir. L'amitié, l'amour, le bonheur étaient des sentiments liés. Si l'on ne possédait pas l'un, on ne possédait pas les autres pour le jeune Potter.

- Tu fais fausse route Ron... Tu te rendras vite compte que l'amitié ne te suffira plus. Tu voudras plus... L'esprit finit toujours par dériver vers ce que l'on souhaite au fond de nous.

- Et quand ce moment arrivera, j'agirai de la meilleure façon qui soit. C'est tout !

A cet instant précis, Ron venait de clore le sujet. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent rompre le silence.

L'arrivée de Drago fût la bienvenue pour Harry.

Les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement en sa direction. Ron ne s'attendait à rien mais son cœur s'était quand même mis à battre plus vite.

- Alors as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

Quand il croisa son regard, il sût que non. Il y avait une petite tristesse au fond. Il était désolé pour lui.

Ce dernier voulut parler mais fût stoppé d'un geste par Ron.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est rien ! C'est déjà beaucoup ce que tu as fait. Merci Drago !

Il donna le peu d'informations qu'il avait réussi à glaner.

- Je suis allé dans le secteur où tu es passé, mais pas un commerçant ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit. Personne ne leur a signalé de journal perdu. Et eux-même n'ont rien trouvé. J'espère simplement que personne de mal-intentionné n'est tombé dessus et que tu l'as bien protégé.

Il acquiesça.

- Oui, il est bien protégé. J'y ai placé une série de sorts plutôt utiles. Heureusement.

- En ce cas, tu ne devrais pas tarder à le retrouver dans une poubelle du secteur. Rigola Drago, pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

C'était tendu ici. Il l'avait remarqué à peine entré dans l'appartement.

Harry semblait trop silencieux pour que cela soit normal. Il connaissait assez sa moitié pour savoir qu'il se taisait rarement. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Comme si Ron avait entendu ses pensées, il fît par de son intention de vouloir rester un peu seul ce soir.

- Aucun problème, nous allons rentrer. A moins que tu souhaites encore rester un peu Harry ?

- Non, ça ira. Répondit rapidement le brun.

Il fût le premier à prendre la direction de la porte, sans se retourner pour dire au revoir. Drago était choqué de son comportement. Définitivement, il y avait eu un souci entre eux, il en était certain. De retour à la maison, il faudra qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Au moment où il allait suivre, Ron le retint par le bras.

- Ne lui en veux pas Drago, Harry est fâché contre moi. Il est en droit. Il n'a jamais pu admettre que je ne pensais pas comme lui sur certains sujets et... mon opinion sur l'un d'eux le dérange grandement. Je pense que cela se voit.

- Oui ce n'est pas son genre de partir comme un voleur. Je sais que l'éducation n'a pas été la même pour nous deux, mais quand même...

Un petit sourire apparut suite à cette petite boutade vers le passé.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait Drago ! Encore une fois !

Il tenait à le remercier d'être venu, d'avoir pris le temps pour lui. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ceci avec Drago.

- Pas de problème Weasley ! Ça me fait plaisir d'aider ! Ça efface un peu l'imbécile que j'ai pu être dans la jeunesse ! Se moqua-t-il. Bonne soirée à toi.

Arrivé près de la porte, il ajouta :

- Tu verras que ton journal réapparaitra. Tout finit par revenir à son propriétaire !

Une fois la porte fermée, Ron la verrouilla et se coucha sur son canapé. Quelle journée !

Elle avait si bien démarré. Et se finissait d'une manière catastrophique : son journal et Harry. Ce dernier lui en voulait beaucoup de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que la perception de l'amour ne soit pas la même. Harry était un grand romantique, un protecteur des valeurs de l'amitié. Il tenait à toutes ces choses et se donnait jusqu'au bout pour les préserver. Ron pensait de la même façon sur l'amitié. Mais pas l'amour.

Contrairement à Harry, il n'avait pas récolté grand chose de ce sentiment. Mis à part de la douleur depuis cinq années et quelques bons moments avec Blaise. Aucune réciprocité de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ne lui était parvenu. À force la résignation s'imposait et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il avait voulu croire à tout ce que Harry évoquait et vivait. Il avait voulu la même chose, mais cela lui était interdit. Il ne voulait tout simplement, plus se battre dans le vide.

Harry devait comprendre ceci. Tant qu'il ne pourrait pas, ils se risquaient à de nouvelles disputes dans l'avenir.

Au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire, Ron se décida à prendre une douche, préparer à dîner, et finirait pour s'installer confortablement à son bureau pour bosser sur de nouveaux articles sur les matches du soir. C'était un programme qui ne demanderait pas trop de réflexion et tant mieux, il ne voulait pas que son cerveau divague de trop. Il l'avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

_~O~O~O~O~_

**Le même soir, bien plus tard.**

**Dans les rues de Londres, 22h14.**

En sortant du bar, Blaise avait voulu retrouver la sérénité de son appartement. Cependant, en arrivant devant la porte, il avait fait demi-tour pour se promener un peu.

Marcher était bon pour le corps et le morale. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir d'une façon plus détendue, étant donné qu'il pratiquait un petit effort physique. Au moins, il ne faisait pas des tranchées dans son appartement. Car c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

Il n'aurait pas réussi à aller se coucher. Il était bien trop énervé contre Pansy, et perturbé par tout ce qu'il avait appris. Son cerveau sautait d'un élément à un autre sans laisser de répit, ce qui aurait rendu dingue une personne calme au quotidien.

Il était perdu. Autant le reconnaître.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ron pouvait l'aimer de cette manière. Depuis autant d'années. Sans rien montrer.

Il essayait de se mettre dans sa situation. Et n'arrivait pas comprendre comment il faisait à tenir.

Cela faisait cinq ans.

À aucun moment, il n'avait eu des doutes concernant son homologue masculin. C'était surprenant. Il n'ignorait pas que Ron était attiré par des hommes. La présence des femmes s'était terminée avec Hermione. À cette époque, il aurait parié toute sa fortune qu'ils finiraient par se marier et auraient toute une tribu d'enfants. Quand cette relation avait pris fin, sa surprise avait été grande. Et la suite avait été de découvrir qu'il avait changé de bord.

Ron n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amants et ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. Ce qu'il comprenait à présent. Il était délicat de se mettre avec quelqu'un, avoir une relation, quand la personne que l'on avait dans son cœur n'était pas celle présente. On ne pouvait pas mentir sur ses sentiments et Ron était ce genre de personne, incapable de jouer sur deux tableaux. Il était authentique. Un vrai Gryffondor.

Il était bourré de qualités. Toutes aussi belles que réelles.

C'était un acharné de travail. Il aimait son métier plus que quiconque. Diriger du personnel ne lui avait pas fait perdre la tête, il restait humble et agréable avec ses collègues. Toujours disponible quand on avait besoin de lui et très patient. Il cumulait un petit travail au sein de la Gazette pour la rédaction des articles de Quidditch. Sport qui passionnait tout Sorcier, et Ron était plus qu'un passionné. Il vivait pour ce sport. De plus, dans la vie, il était quelqu'un de très simple. Il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête -en apparence du moins après ce qu'il avait lu dans son journal.

Mais plus que tout, Blaise appréciait ce côté naturel que Ron possédait. Il ne se cachait pas quand il devait dire sa façon de penser. Et c'était une personne très amusante. Toujours le mot pour rire. Il était agréable de passer des moments avec lui.

En somme, Ron était tout à fait le genre de personne que Blaise cherchait.

Du moins, il s'était efforcé de trouver quelqu'un comme ça. Mais il y avait toujours eu des problèmes, des choses qui ne collaient pas avec sa propre personnalité. Comme si les personnes qu'il choisissait n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

En étant honnête envers lui-même, Blaise devait reconnaître que l'idée ne ne dérangeait pas. Ça ne le rebutait pas non plus. Ron était un ami. Un ancien camarade de classe. Un compagnon de bataille. Et il le connaissait très bien.

Au fond de lui, il avait toujours eu la sensation que quelque chose de spécial faisait vivre leurs moments. Peut être se découvrait-il comme il aurait dû être ?

Cela signifierait également qu'il aurait perdu de nombreuses années à chercher en vain, celui qu'il lui aurait fallu. Et reconnaître ses tords n'était pas aussi facile pour tout le monde.

Quand bien même acceptait-il de tenter quelque chose avec Ron, comment le prendrait-il ?

Comment pourrait-il réagir ?

Le laisserait-il approcher ?

Blaise avait des doutes sur les réactions que pourrait avoir Ron.

Pour l'instant, il ne préférait pas y penser.

Certain de ce qu'il allait entreprendre, Blaise s'arrêta net de marcher. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Il savait où aller.

Il fît donc demi-tour pour retourner à son appartement. Avec ce sourire accroché à ses lèvres qui signifiait :

'' Attention, j'arrive ! Et c'est toi que je veux !''

_A Suivre..._

* * *

__Ce second chapitre se termine donc.

J'ai essayé de mettre en place du mieux que j'ai pu le contexte où cette histoire démarre réellement.

Que va-t-il se passer pour Ron ? Comment Blaise compte-t-il avouer qu'il est courant ? Vous le saurez prochainement étant donné que j'ai déjà décidé les grandes lignes pour la suite.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos interrogations et vos impressions.

On se dit donc à la prochaine.

Bien à vous, Miss Crazy Drake.


End file.
